neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Giving a Lift
'Giving A Lift '''is a mission in the mod. Mission Objectives *Drive Bernie to the truck stop Script ''Neil is about to walk into his trailer when he is stopped by his neighbor, Bernie 'Bernie: '''Hey man! ''Neil turns around to converse with Bernie 'Neil: '''Bernie, man, how goes it? '''Bernie: '''Just fine and swell, got a meeting with some mob guys down in Liberty today- '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, big deal, man, they want guns, lots of 'em. Evidently there's some gang war or whatever going down over there and shit. '''Neil: '''Yeah, well, so long as you're running the show from behind the scenes with your guns and stuff, you ain't got nothing to worry about. '''Bernie: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Neil: '''Nothing, don't think much into it- '''Bernie: '''Hey, hey, uh...I don't mean to ask a lot of you, but do you reckon you can give me a ride over to where I'm meeting them at? I'd to it myself, but my car's in the shop. '''Neil: '''Yeah, might as well. I just lost my job so, yeah. I'll take any break I can get now. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive Bernie to the truck stop. On the way there, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So how'd you get your car in the shop? I mean damn, you take care of that thing to where it's like your kid or something. '''Bernie: '''It ain't my fault, some dog ran in front of me and I wrecked it up a tree. '''Neil: '''Ahh, that old trick in the book? '''Bernie: '''It ain't no trick, I was running some moonshine from some farmer and I wrecked the entire thing. '''Neil: '''That's a bummer. '''Bernie: '''Yeah, but hey! If this meeting goes good with the mob, I'll be set, man, ready and all able to pay him back for all his wrecked moonshine. '''Neil: '''I'm just thrilled for you. '''Bernie: '''Hell yeah. Hell, I might even tell them about you, didn't you loose your job? '''Neil: '''Yeah, it's shitty. That and I'm doing this thing already with some of the kids who helped me sorta keep my job, I dunno. I'm up for anything at this point, don't got nothing to loose. '''Bernie: '''What about your daughter? '''Neil: ' She's a smart girl, she knows what to do when she needs to do it. 'Bernie: '''What about your ex wife? '''Neil: ' Her vows were unkempt. I hope she lung cancer. 'Bernie: '''And your model trains- '''Neil: '''What's that got to do with anything? '''Bernie: '''Nothing at all, just to see how much you have to loose. '''Neil: '''Allow me to put it in another way...I got stuff to loose, but that stuff outweighs what I don't have to loose by about...eh...one to twenty-no, thirty. '''Bernie: '''Damn. ''Once Neil stops at the truck stop, Bernie speaks to Neil before exiting the car and walking away 'Bernie: '''I'll tell these guys about you, hopefully it all goes good. ''Mission Passed